


Technoblade Never Dies (right?)

by Elk_Erased



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade really does love his family, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit loves his family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, no beta we die like men, phil is trying to be a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elk_Erased/pseuds/Elk_Erased
Summary: Technoblade never dies. So why is Tommy sitting here begging for a life death should not be able to touch?orPhil has to loose another son among a broken nation, and Tommy gets revenge.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	Technoblade Never Dies (right?)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to just say that i wrote this at like 3am as a comfort fic, so they might be kinda OOC and the writing probably isn’t of great quality so keep that in mind. Also i know Techno went down wayyy too easy here but 1. im not good at writing fight scenes and 2. i really just wanted to get to the part with Techno on the ground HAHS IM SORRY.  
> The whole time i was writing this i had the song ‘last words of a shooting star’ by Mitski on REPEAT so listen to that while reading to get the full experience!  
> p.s this whole prompt came from a video that user @/technya on tiktok made, it makes me cry every time i watch it so thats how we got this. thank you user technya your cosplay is beautiful and you are a genius.  
> thanks for reading everyone!

Technoblade eyed his opponent, watching for an advance. Dream was bold, cocky, unafraid, and Techno had a feeling he would make the first move. Just as he predicted, Dream jumped into action, swinging his axe towards Techno. The Blade easily blocked the swing, returning one of his own using his sword. This should be easy.

Tommy watched as Techno made his advance on Dream, pushing him back with seemingly no effort. He ran his finger over the runes engraved into the handle of the axe he held. 'The Axe of Peace', it was called, sparkling with enchantments of a higher level Tommy had ever put on an axe of his own. Techno had handed it to him one evening after training, simply saying Tommy had earned it. The pink haired man hadn't treated it as anything important, but Tommy hadn't been able to stop smiling the rest of the day. He held it now, dressed with the blood of people he had once considered his friends. Dream was the only one left now, and Tommy and Phil only watched as the masked man battled their family member. Techno had specifically told them he wanted to be the one to take him down, and despite the debate that followed, they ultimately decided to let Techno take the fight. When it came to his family, The Blade was incredibly protective, and he wouldn't have been able to focus on the task at hand with the worry of someone he loved facing the masked man. They watched now, with the naïve certainty that the tusked man would win this fight. Phil placed a hand on his youngest sons shoulder, steadying them both as Techno received a hit that would have sent an average man to the ground. The Blade, however, was not an average man, and he only scowled as he steadied himself to deliver an equally tough blow. Techno's adrenaline had skyrocketed, and he was pushing Dream further back with each strike. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Techno delivered a hit that sent the smaller man flying to the ground, and immediately rendered him unconscious. Tommy cheered, waving a fist in the air. Phil directed a relieved smile at Techno, his son was safe. At least that's what Phil thought, as he watched Techno steady his breathing and begin to walk away from his opponent. That's what Phil thought, as his youngest cheered his brothers name. That's what Phil thought, as Techno showed the ghost of a smile towards his father, communicating to him that its ok, Tommy's safe now. But Phil, who had watched friends drop like flies, Phil, who had flown above battlefields as mortals fought over miniscule things, Phil, who _should have know better_ , could only watch in horror as Dream stood up and made his way towards his oldest son. Tommy, who knew better, but was still young enough to still hope things could go right for once, screamed to his brother to turn around for the love of god- but Dream was agile, and even after just regaining consciousness, deadly. Tommy was frozen as he watched Dream drive an axe into his brothers back. Techno turned around just after Dream pulled the axe from his back, a reaction delayed by the shock of a bitter reminder of his own mortality. Techno swung his sword at Dream, a strangled noise leaving him from the sharp pain in his back at the movement. He managed to get a good few swings, but they were blocked, and Techno realized with a crushing dread that he was going to die. He wasn't scared of death, he was the son of an immortal being for christs sake, he knew he would be ok. He was worried about his family, about how Tommy would block himself of, how Phil would become the distant and emotionally blocked off father that he worked so hard not to be about a week after they buried him, and the shock set in. But he had that conversation with Phil, knew he was going to make an effort to be right there in their grief with Tommy, that he would try his best to keep what was left of their family moving and sane. So as Techno felt an axe drive into his chest, stared at the ceramic mask that covered his opponents face, he smiled, because it would all be ok, and the voices were finally getting quiet, so Techno decided he was ready.

Tommy was frozen. Not his brother, not another one. _Please god do not take another one of his_ _brothers._ He could only watch as the axe was driven into his brothers chest, and he was thrown onto the ground against the stone wall of the crater that was once L'manburg. Finally, as the pain tore through his chest, he could move, and he screamed. He screamed at the top of his lungs, full of pain and grief and anger. Phil didn't even have time to pull his youngest to him, because the boy was running for force towards Dream. He didn't care that he had just taken down Technoblade, or that he had been specifically told to not engage the man, because all that was going through his head was _killhimkillhimkillhimkillhimhehaswrongedyou._ And Tommy agreed. So with all of his anger he charged Dream, slammed himself into the man and pinned him against a wall with strength he didn't know he had. "Do you even realize what you've done?" The masked man smirked, vile and nothing but mocking, "What I just did? I just killed Technoblade. So much for 'never dies' huh?"  
"What you've done is you fucking terrorized this place for too long. You- you cut Phil's flight feathers, have Tubbo exile me because your fucking scared and a coward. You-"  
"Tommy, come on, you know that was for your own good, they don't care-"  
Tommy hadn't realized he was crying until everything was too blurry, and tears were streaming down his face. Everything was poured in them. His anger, grief, raw pain.  
"Shut up. You are full of shit. I know how much of a manipulative bastard you are now. You hurt me, Phil, Techno-" Tommy's voice broke, cut off by a sob. He was shaking, overwhelmed by weight of their situation.  
"I hate you. And I want you to feel every bit of pain you've put my family through."  
"Tommy, listen, you don't have to do this- Tommy we can fix this we don't-"  
Dreams frantic words were cut off as he felt a pain run deep through his chest. He looked down, met with the sight of The Axe of Peace buried in his chest, driven by Tommy's full weight.  
"I want you to suffer while you die."  
Dream could only open in mouth in a silent cry of pain as Tommy twisted the axe, staring down the empty eyes of the mask. The younger man pushed himself into the head of the axe one more time, this time pulling a audible scream from his throat.  
"Rot in hell you evil son of a bitch, tell Schlatt I said fuck you." He pulled the axe out of Dreams chest and let his arm fall to his side, leaving the evil man to die a painful and lonely death.  
But Tommy couldn't be relieved just yet. He sprinted to his brother, held in Phil's arms. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe because Technoblade never dies, right? Technoblade can not. die. So why was Tommy sitting here, begging for a life death should not be able to touch? Why was he loosing another brother? And why was it always his family that had to hurt?  
Tommy sat beside Techno, opposite Phil, and moved himself as close to him as possible. He grabbed at Techno's cloak, covered with blood, and let out a strangled noise of horror. There was a hole in his brothers chest that he knew lined up with the one on his back. A hole Tommy wasn't sure even a healing pot could fix. Even so, as he watched his father stroke pink hair as he cried into it, he held on to a sliver of hope.  
"Techno? Techno please, you're gonna be ok. You're gonna be fine because- because Technoblade never dies right? Technoblade can't die."  
Tommy curled himself around his brother, sobbing into his shoulder, begging for anything that would allow him to save his brother. Techno was barely conscious, but his speech was mostly clear.  
"Tommy, hey, it's alright. It's- I'm ok with this, alright? If this is how it works out, that's ok. I'm- ow- I'm proud of you Tommy."  
"I'm not! You can't leave me, you just can't." Tommy couldn't see out of his tears, could barely breathe through the panic in his lungs.  
"Please don't leave me"  
Techno only clutched the hand he somehow ended up holding, trying to give Tommy his best look of reassurance.  
"You are so strong Tommy, I don't tell you that enough, but you are. You'll be alright."  
The piglin hybrid turned to his father, tears glossing over his eyes for the first time he could remember. Ironic, he thought, that it would likely be his last. Techno just let is head rest on Phil, finding comfort in the way large black wings wrapped around him.  
"You know Phil, it's funny, I always thought that I'd die all clean and pretty."  
"You are Tech, you are."  
"You think so? I probably could've worn the lighter cape."  
Phil laughed wetly, not bothering to wipe the rapidly falling tears from his eyes. He wasn't sure he wanted to remember a clear image of Techno like this anyways.  
"I think this one flowed just right, Tech. Makes you look bigger. More intimidating."  
"Well, if you say so, Phil."  
"I do, son, I do."  
"Hey, you know what? Chats quiet. They're finally quiet."  
"I'm glad, Techno. I'm so glad."  
"I love you dad."  
"I love you too, mate. I love you so much. I'm so proud of you, you know that? You've done so well. So, so well."  
"Tech?"  
Phil watched as his son closed his eyes and took his final breath, just as his brother had done in his arms. He couldn't think, couldn't acknowledge Tommy screaming for Techno to wake up. Couldn't process the fact that he had lost another son in his arms as he stared at the ruins of a nation.  
Tommy sobbed and screamed as he shook Techno, desperate for him to open his eyes, to yell at him for disturbing his sleep, to grumble and say it was time for training, to finish his breakfast and start getting things done for the day. Anything but this. Anything but something that should be impossible. Finally, the exhaustion of war caught up with him, and he curled into Techno's side, allowing the thick cape to soak up his steady flow of tears. He stayed there, tangled with his dad as they mourned the loss of another family member, only thinking of one thing. What happened to Technoblade never dies?


End file.
